Isolation of mutants, temperature sensitive and deletion type, will be continued. The recombination mechanism will be studied; recombinants between polymerase mutants and endogenous viral genes will be isolated. The analysis of viral glycoproteins in normal and infected cells will be made by radioimmunoassay.